Plastic bottles have been very well developed in the industrial arts. For instance, molded plastic bottles have substantially replaced glass in many areas of use as containers for liquid for general purposes. Integrally molded handles have been provided in such containers in order to facilitate the handling thereof for carrying, storage and dispensing purposes. In addition, in the case of babies or infants, a bottle has been provided with a central integral aperture to facilitate handling by an infant or the baby. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,630 discloses an example of a baby bottle that is particularly designed and constructed to enable handling by the small hands of a baby in the dispensing of liquid during feeding operations.
There are currently available many different types of general utility plastic bottles for adult care use. These bottles while satisfactory for containing and dispensing liquids do not provide features that are desirable for adult care. For instance, there are plastic bottles that are currently being employed that serve as containers for soft drinks, milk and other nutritional liquids that are simply cylindrical in shape. These containers are bulky and difficult to handle. In a nursing home environment, for example, elderly people have difficulty in using containers that are bulky and do not facilitate being easily grasped and used. Handicapped personnel also have difficulty in using currently available containers. In the sports area, generally cylindrical bulky containers are also available and these present the same disadvantages for those containers that are available in health care related and other environments.
There has been a continuing need for improvements in containers that are particularly adapted for adult personal care use in containing and dispensing liquids.